


Food Dumbasses

by White_Roze



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, He hacks chat at one point so idk, M/M, Starjun Is Good I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Roze/pseuds/White_Roze
Summary: Komatsu makes a chat so they can all stay in touch! Y'all know what will go down.
Relationships: Coco/Sunny (Toriko), Rin (Toriko)/Toriko (Toriko), Toriko & Starjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you have any criticism once you finish reading, please don't hesitate to comment your thoughts! Please tell me if I spelt something wrong and I'll try to fix it.

**(Komatsu has added Toriko, Sani, and Coco to #chat)**  
  
  
  
**Komatsu:** Hey, everyone! I created this chat so that we can stay in touch when we're far away!  
  
  
  
**Sani:** Is there a reason why Rin isn't here?  
  
  
  
**Komatsu:** Sorry about that Sani-san! I don't have her number or anything.  
  
  
  
**Sani:** It's alright matsu  
  
  
  
**(Sani has added Rin to #chat)**  
  
  
  
**Sani:** She's here now  
  
  
  
**Rin:** big brother! toriko! jdwkzbxisnzbsk hi!  
  
  
  
**Toriko:** hi  
  
  
  
**Sani:** Rin why didn't matsu have your number?  
  
  
  
  
**Rin:** i only gave my number to you and toriko  
  
  
  
**Toriko:** thanks i guess?????? is coco lurking tho???? he hasnt said anything  
  
  
  
**Sani:** I didnt even know he had a phone number!  
  
  
  
**Coco:** Apologizes, Sani. I believe I had given you my number. It must've gotten lost in the pile of phone numbers that you have.  
  
  
  
**Rin:** my brother gets peoples numbers a lot?????  
  
  
  
**Coco:** I think so. When I visited he did.  
  
  
  
**Toriko:** that's hilarious  
  
  
  
**Sani:** Its not! I simply impress many people!  
  
  
  
**Komatsu:** I believe you, Sani!  
  
  
  
**Sani:** At least someone does  
  
  
  
**Komatsu:** On the topic of phone numbers, does anyone know if The Prison allows phones?  
  
  
  
**Toriko:** (」・ω・)」  
  
  
  
**Rin:** i was going to complain but those are better than emojis  
  
  
  
**Toriko:** you mean something like this???? 😞  
  
  
  
**(Coco has removed Toriko from #chat)**  
  
  
  
**Sani:** Have I ever told you how much I love you Coco?  
  
  
  
**Rin:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
  
  
**Sani:** I didnt mean it like that!  
  
  
  
**Rin:** you sure about that???? ( ͡⚆ ͜ʖ ͡⚆)  
  
  
  
**(Coco has removed Rin from #chat)**  
  
  
  
**Komatsu:** I think making this was a mistake.  
  
  
  
**(Komatsu has added Rin and Toriko to #chat)**  
  
  
  
**Toriko:** you dont say


	2. Chocolate Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sani loses his chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I suddenly added Zebra in here. I forgot to...... ANYWAY enjoy!

_general chat_  
  
  
  
  
**[Komatsu has logged on]**  
  
  
  
  
**Komatsu:** Sani-san, why are you so angry?  
  
  
  
**[Sani has logged on]**  
  
  
  
**Sani:** SOMEONE STOLE MY CHOCOLATE AND I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID IT  
  
  
  
**Sani:** Look, they made me unbeautiful!  
  
  
  
  
**[Zebra has logged on]**  
  
  
  
  
**Zebra:** you did that to yourself.  
  
  
  
  
**[Rin has logged on]**  
  
  
  
  
**Rin:** brother please stop being overdramatic you dont even like chocolate that much!  
  
  
  
**Sani:** That was my private stash for emergencies!  
  
  
  
  
**[Toriko has logged on]**  
  
  
  
  
**Toriko:** for like stress eating?????  
  
  
  
**Sani:** No! That's disgusting!  
  
  
  
**Rin:** so yes  
  
  
  
**Sani:** Shut up! I just want to know who took it!  
  
  
**Komatsu:** Oh. Sorry Sani-san, I used it for a new recipe. I didn't know it was yours!  
  
  
  
**Sani:** ..... If it truly was Matsu its fine  
  
  
  
  
**[Coco has logged on]**  
  
  
  
  
**Coco:** Sani, may I ask why you need this chocolate on this specific day?  
  
  
  
**Sani:** I..... I need something sweet and tasty to eat that isn't sticky.  
  
  
  
**Coco:** I see. Well, I have a bit of chocolate if you really need it.  
  
  
  
**Sani:** No! Its fine! Ill just buy more!  
  
  
  
**Coco:** If that's what you want to do, you may.  
  
  
  
**Sani:** And I will!  
  
  
  
  
_Rin - > Toriko_  
  
  
  
  
**Rin:** dear lord sani has it bad  
  
  
  
**Toriko:** was he planning on giving the chocolate to coco????????  
because that man has more chocolate than he knows what to do with  
  
  
  
**Rin:** of course it's for coco! speaking of getting food that our crushes like, what's your favorite food?  
  
  
  
**Toriko:** nope, not today Satan!  
  
  
  
  
_general chat_  
  
  
  
  
**Rin:** what if we spice things up with nicknames!?  
  
  
  
**Toriko:** can we even do that?  
  
  
  
**Komatsu:** I think so, sorry technology isn't something I'm good at  
  
  
  
**Coco:** Nicknames and changing the group chat name are allowed, as long as they are within reason and don't include profanities.  
  
  
  
**Zebra:** nice to know, encyclopedia.  
  
  
  
  
_( **Rin** changed **Coco** 's name to **encyclopedia** )_  
  
  
  
  
**Sani:** we know, hes smarter than all of us, but you dont have to rub it in  
  
  
  
  
_( **Sani** changed **encyclopedia** 's name to **Sweet Treat** )_  
  
  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** Do I get to decide my name?  
  
  
  
**Toriko:** no.  
  
  
  
**Rin:** no.  
  
  
  
**Zebra:** no.  
  
  
  
**Sani:** No.  
  
  
  
**Komatsu:** I guess not.  
  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** Then I should get control over the rest of your names right?  
  
  
  
**Komatsu:** That seems fair as long as you don't touch anyone's name who didn't insult you.  
  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** I wasn't planning on it.  
  
  
  
  
_( **Sweet Treat** changed **Toriko** 's name to **Terry 2.0** )_  
_( **Sweet Treat** changed **Rin** 's name to **Real Yandere** )_  
_( **Sweet Treat** changed **Zebra** 's name to **Honey Comb** )_  
_( **Sweet Treat** changed **Sani** 's name to **Sunshine** )_  
_( **Sweet Treat** has locked all names)_  
  
  
  
  
_( **Sunshine** changed **Komatsu** 's name to **Matsu** )_  
  
  
  
  
**Matsu:** Well, because it's the only thing left, I'll do it.  
  
  
  
  
_( **Matsu** has changed **#chat** to **Food Dummies** )_  
  
  
  
  
**Honey Comb:** say it a little meaner will ya?  
  
  
  
  
_[Honey Comb, Matsu, Sweet Treat, and Sunshine have logged off]_  
  
  
  
  
_( **Real Yandere** has changed **Food Dummies** to **Food Dumbasses** )_  
  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** better.  
  
  
  
  
_[Real Yandere has logged off]_


	3. Childhood Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much my head canons for them when they were younger and I wanted to share them with you guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop smiling and laughing at all my own fluffy head canons, so I hope you enjoy them as well.

_Food Dumbasses_  
  
  
  
  
  
**[Real Yandere has logged on]**  
**[Sunshine has logged on]**  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** does anyone have embarrassing stories from their childhood?  
  
  
  
  
**[Terry 2.0 has logged on]**  
  
  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** we mostly lived together?  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** yeah but i dont remember anything  
  
  
  
**Sunshine:** dont worry, i have some about our beloved poison boy  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** about coco??????  
  
  
  
  
**[Honey Comb has logged on]**  
  
  
  
**Honey Comb:** who else could it be?  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
  
  
  
**[Sweet Treat has logged on]**  
  
  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** Sani, please know that you're treading on thin ice.  
  
  
  
  
_[Sweet Treat has logged off]_  
  
  
  
  
**Sunshine:** okay  
  
anyway when we were younger Coco wanted to be like Sherlock Holmes  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** WAIT WHAT!!!!!?????  
  
  
  
**Sunshine:** yeah, it was pretty fun.  
me or Toriko would "help" him with case and whoever wasn't, was the one with the issue. i usually would have Zebra end up the villain!  
  
  
  
**Honey Comb:** then i would try to "kill" you until coco came to your rescue  
  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** im pretty sure that coco still has the hat because it still fits him.  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** how would it still fits if this was when he was like 13??????  
  
  
  
**Sunshine:** ichiryuu got it so it fell over his eyes  
  
it was very cute  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** okay i get it youre gay MOVING ON  
  
anything else???????  
  
  
  
**Honey Comb:** toriko almost burned down the house making toast  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** toast?????  
  
  
  
**Sunshine:** i remember that!  
  
  
  
**Honey Comb:** he put it in the microwave  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** are you serious!?  
  
  
  
**Sunshine:** completely  
  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** wow. i came here to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked rn  
  
  
  
**Honey Comb:** Good.  
  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** zebra had a thing for the Voice  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** oh dear lord......  
  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** yeah he would make us all shut up and watch it for no reason  
  
  
  
**Honey Comb:** was it a crime to want to hear them sing?  
  
  
  
**Sunshine:** after the show he would copy all the singers and songs and sing them perfectly  
  
  
  
**Honey Comb:** thats a lie. i only sang the good ones.  
  
  
  
**Sunshine:** right  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** what about my brother?  
  
  
  
**Honey Comb:** sani would only let coco touch his hair as kids  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** i thought big brother didnt like it when coco touched his hair because he was poisonous?????  
  
  
  
**Sunshine:** yeah, well. whatever!  
  
  
  
  
**[Matsu has logged on]**  
  
  
  
  
**Matsu:** I'm pretty sure that was a lie.  
  
  
  
**Sunshine:** lies and slander!  
  
  
  
**Honey Comb:** it really isnt  
  
  
  
**Sunshine:** shut your fuck  
  
  
  
**Honey Comb:** no  
  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** he tried to dye his hair black in his emo phrase but he just damaged his hair  
  
  
  
**Honey Comb:** oh yeah. he couldnt train for a month because it wouldnt come out  
  
  
  
**Sunshine:** well that just proves that you shouldnt put garbage in your hair!  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** i knew it was from personally experience.....  
  
  
  
**Matsu:** Anyway, I actually came on here to ask Coco a question.  
  
  
  
  
**[Sweet Treat has logged on]**  
  
  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** What is it?  
  
  
  
**Matsu:** Could you explain everyone's names?  
  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** ..... I can.  
  
  
  
\---------------  
  
**Sunshine:** that was quite the pause  
  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** Apologizes, I was baking.  
  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** it's like 2  
  
  
  
**Matsu:** There's never a wrong time to cook  
  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** There's never a wrong time for baking  
  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** OKAY I GET IT  
talk about the names now  
  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** Oh yes. I'll explain Toriko's first.  
  
I decided to name him Terry because he acts exactly like his battle wolf and looks like the American Actor, stature and such.  
  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** oooooohhhhhh  
  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** I named Zebra Honey Comb because the Prison and the Warden of said prison.  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** I named Rin a Yandere because she has almost killed other girls who so much as look at Toriko.  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** And I named Sani my Sunshine because he shines as bright as the Sun.  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** i was going to interrupt that because i can but that was kinda sweet the last one.  
  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** thats his name dont wear it out  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** i would also like to say TRUE for the others.  
  
  
  
**Matsu:** now compared to yours, my name looks sad.....  
  
  
  
**Sunshine:** its okay Matsu, its still fits you!  
  
  
  
**Matsu:** Thank you, Sani-san!  
  
  
  
**Sunshine:** of course!  
  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** no to spoil your fun but are you okay sani??? you didnt respond for a while.  
  
  
  
**Sunshine:** im fine, just thinking  
  
  
  
**Matsu:** About what?  
  
  
  
**Sunshine:** i also have a special meaning behind Coco's name  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** tell us!  
  
  
  
**Sunshine:** what if i wanted to keep you guys in the dark though?  
  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** then we'll have to resort to desperate measures.....  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** komatsu now!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
**Matsu:** ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚  
  
  
  
**Sunshine:** as much as i care for matsu that wont be enough  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** coco now!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** (◞‸◟；)  
  
  
  
**Sunshine:** well i guess ill tell you guys.....  
  
Sweet Treat is Coco's name because hes always sweet to everyone  
  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** that hit me right where it hurts!  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** your heart?  
  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** no my stomach. im hungry.  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** that makes more sense  
  
  
  
**Matsu:** Anyway, that was really sweet of you, Sani! I'm sure Coco-san appreciates it!  
  
  
  
**Honey Comb:** speaking of which where is he  
  
  
  
**Sunshine:** ill go check.  
  
  
  
  
  
\--------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
_Cologne - > The Oracle_  
  
  
  
  
  
**Cologne:** what are you doing?  
  
  
  
**The Oracle:** I'm currently talking to you.  
  
  
  
**Cologne:** okay smartass, answer the actual question.  
  
  
  
**The Oracle:** Right. I was coping with feelings by eating chocolate.  
  
  
  
**Cologne:** feelings?  
  
  
  
**The Oracle:** I'm surprised that's what your stuck on. Yes, I have feelings, Sani. Everyone does.  
  
  
  
**Cologne:** ....  
  
thats not what i meant!  
  
  
  
**The Oracle:** Then could you please explain?  
  
  
  
**Cologne:** i guess...  
  
why did you pause and deal with "feelings" after i said the reason for your name.  
  
  
  
**The Oracle:** I was shocked you put that much thought into my name.  
  
  
  
**Cologne:** oh. okay.  
.....  
  
WAIT  
  
  
  
  
**[The Oracle is idle]**  
  
  
  
  
**Cologne:** COME BACK HERE  
  
  
  
  
  
\------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
_Food Dumbasses_  
  
  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** Apologizes about Sani  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** what happened????  
  
  
  
**Sunshine:** HOW DARE YOU COCO  
  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** I thought I could avoid this......  
  
  
  
  
_( **Sweet Treat** unlocked **Sunshine's** name)_  
  
  
_( **Sweet Treat** has changed **Sunshine's** name to **Prettiest Man Alive** )_  
  
  
  
  
**Prettiest Man Alive:** .......  
  
im reconsidering killing coco  
  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** I'm very grateful for being spared.  
  
  
  
**Prettiest Man Alive:** you wont be so lucky next time....  
  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** I'm shaking in my boots.  
  
  
  
  
_[Sweet Treat has logged off]_  
  
  
_[Matsu has logged off]_  
  
  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** is that how you tame a wild sani??????  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** i guess.  
  
or that was just coco's power  
  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** true true  
  
  
  
**Prettiest Man Alive:** OH MY GOD! SHUT IT!!  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** youre no ffffuuuuunnnn  
  
  
  
  
_[Real Yandere has logged off]_  
  
  
_[Terry 2.0 has logged off]_  
  
  
_[Prettiest Man Alive has logged off]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coco names the Oracle because when he started telling fortunes he would purposely speak in poems. Also, if anyone has a name for Komatsu please tell me! Comments and kudos are all welcome as well!


	4. Coco's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Coco's birthday, but there's an entire landslide of activities first!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating forever, but this chapter is longer than my others! Please enjoy!

_Food Dumbasses_  
  
  
  
  
**(Mothman added Mothman and Amemasu to Food Dumbasses)**  
  
  
  
**Mothman:** We've done the impossible and lived!  
  
  
**Amemasu:** IndeedwehavesurvivedZebra'swrath,thoughwehavesurvivedtheothertimeswehaveattemptedtodothatso.Itsasuprisethatwewereabletocatchhimintheactofsiningthefinalsong.  
  
  
**Mothman:** As you said, we barely survived, so don't tempt him to emerge  
  
  
  
**[Matsu has logged on]**  
  
  
  
**Matsu:** Um, who are you?  
  
  
**Mothman:** Look, we already woke one  
  
  
**Amemasu:** SorryaboutthatKomatsu.Wedidn'tmeantowakeyouupwithourconversation.  
  
  
**Matsu:** Thanks for your concern, stranger. You didn't actually wake me up, I was trying out new recipes for Toriko-san!  
  
  
  
**[Terry 2.0 has logged on]**  
  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** is that you teppei and star?  
  
  
**Mothman:** Hello, dear brother.  
  
  
  
**[Real Yandere has logged on]**  
  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** is this the brother you were talking about yesterday?  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** oh yeah this guy always appears and disapears when you dont want him to  
  
  
**Mothman:** I take pride in this. It makes me more like my idol, Mothman.  
  
  
**Matsu:** If he's your idol, why is your name "Mothman"?  
  
  
**Mothman:** I aspire to be just like them and learn their ways.  
  
  
**Amemasu:** Starjun,youhavealwayshadthesamepresenseasMothman.  
  
  
**Mothman:** Thank you. You as well.  
  
  
**Amemasu:** Thankyou.Ihabetriedmybesttobejustlikethemtoo.  
  
  
  
**[Honey Comb has logged on]**  
  
  
  
**Honey Comb:** how can you even type like that without hurting your eyes. mine feel like they're going to die just from even looking at it for a second  
  
  
  
_[Honey Comb has logged off]_  
  
  
  
**Matsu:** No offense, stranger-san, but Zebra-san is right.  
  
**Terry 2.0:** komatsu do you not know who teppei is?  
  
  
**Matsu:** That was Teppei-san!? I'm so sorry, I didn't release!  
  
  
**Amemasu:** It's fine. After all, you're the only one who respects me anyways!  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** were having a conversation at midnight and youre named after a cryptid. I dont see what to respect.  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** that was harsh, but true  
  
anyway you and star were talking about catching zebra doing something  
  
what was it?  
  
  
**Mothman:** Not in the main chat where he can see it!  
  
  
  
  
_Emo phase - > Socks and Sandals_  
  
  
  
  
**Emo phase:** Every single time I see your name, I want to start arguing with you that those aren't a good, or even sensible, fashion choice, but that's not important right now.  
  
Teppei and I have successfully caught Zebra singing with "The Voice" on video  
  
  
**Socks and Sandals:** oh my god please send it to me!  
  
  
**Emo Phase:** _AWildZebraInIt'sNaturalHabitat.mov_  
  
  
**Socks and Sandals:** UDOEHDKSHD WHAT? THIS IS GREAT  
  
  
**Emo Phase:** I can practically hear you losing it from here.  
  
  
**Socks and Sandals:** i dont know if that was sarcasm or not so im just going with thanks  
  
  
**Emo Phase:** My reply as well as your final word were covered in sarcasm  
  
  
**Socks and Sandals:** great im becoming an emo as we speak  
  
let me just get my edgey bracelets, earrings, and black hair dye and im good to go!  
  
  
**Emo Phase:** Don't forget the conspiracy theory boards  
  
  
**Socks and Sandals:** "boards"? as in more than one???  
  
  
**Emo Phase:** Yes.  
  
  
**Socks and Sandals:** excellent ill not sleep too  
gotta get the eyebags  
  
  
**Emo Phase:** Of course.  
  
  
  
  
_Food Dumbasses_  
  
  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** quick question: has coco ever left his emo phase?  
  
  
  
**[Sweet Treat has logged on]**  
  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** Believe it or not, I never truly had an emo phase. I just happen to wear black and wear earrings.  
  
  
  
**[Prettiest Man Alive has logged on]**  
  
  
  
**Prettiest Man Alive:** im certain that he never needed to begin it because he was in one since birth! he only has 3 different clothing choices!  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** Why do you ask, Toriko?  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** star is trying to convert me! I wanted to know what i was getting myself into  
  
  
**Mothman:** I'm not trying to convert you. You asked and the best way to find the answer, you must experience it for yourself.  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** well right now im convinced your one of those moms who lures their kids into a trap so they can be free  
  
  
**Amemasu:** Star, do you want to leave? I thought we bonded over cryptids and our dislike for Karens.  
  
  
**Mothman:** Good things never last forever.  
  
  
  
_( **Mothman** has changed **Mothman** 's name to **Fire Bender** )_  
  
  
  
_(Amemasu has logged off)_  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** That was incredibly rude of you, Starjun.  
  
Sani, I need you to unlock my name for me please.  
  
  
**Prettiest Man Alive:** if you insist  
  
  
  
_( **Prettiest Man Alive** has unlocked **Sweet Treat** 's name)_  
  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** I'll turn it back to its original once this is finished.  
  
  
  
_( **Sweet Treat** has changed **Sweet Treat** 's name to **Zhenniao** )_  
  
  
  
**Zhenniao:** I'll be right back  
  
  
  
_[Zhenniao has logged off]_  
  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** what should we do in the meantime?  
  
  
**Prettiest Man Alive:** one, get you to stop trying to go through an emo phase, you're 29 for goodness sake! two, give teppei his friend back.  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** okay calm down. ill give up my emo phase so teppei can get star back  
  
  
**Fire Bender:** Do I get make a choice for myself?  
  
  
**Prettiest Man Alive:** no! you hurt someone's feelings because you made decisions, you can't make anymore now  
  
  
**Matsu:** Sorry, Starjun-san, but I'll need to take your free will away from you until you learn to not hurt your friends!  
  
  
  
_( **Matsu** has changed **Fire Bender** 's name to **Mothman** )_  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** and i thought big brother was the mom of the group  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** he is but komatsu is like the grandma so he has more power  
  
  
**Matsu:** A- a grandma?  
  
  
**Prettiest Man Alive:** i'm so sorry, Matsu, but it seems you are on the same level as Setsuno.  
  
  
**Matsu:** O- oh! If I am, I'll gladly be a grandma  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** this would be great but i can hear star playing mcr rn  
  
  
  
\--------------  
  
  
  
  
**(Amemasu has logged on)**  
  
  
**Amemasu:** It's not his fault, MCR is the best mourning music.  
  
  
**Mothman:** Does that mean you'll play it at my funeral?  
  
  
**Amemasu:** I haven't exactly forgiven you completely, but I will gladly play it at your funeral and blast it as you are buried.  
  
  
**Zhenniao:** Sounds festive. May I join in?  
  
  
**Mothman:** Of course. The louder the music, the more likely I am to arise on Halloween.  
  
  
**Prettiest Man Alive:** i personally think it's great that Teppei is back, but Coco, you forgot something.  
  
  
**Zhenniao:** You are correct, as always. Apologies, Teppei and Starjun, but I must respect Sani's wishes.  
  
  
**Mothman:** We understand.  
  
  
  
_( **Zhenniao** changed **Zhenniao** 's name to **Sweet Treat** )_  
  
  
  
**Prettiest Man Alive:** thank you.  
  
  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
**(Prettiest Man Alive has added Terry 2.0, Real Yandere, Matsu, Mothman, and Amemasu)**  
  
  
  
  
_( **Prettiest Man Alive** has changed the chat name from **#chat** to **Birthday Planning** )_  
  
  
  
  
**Matsu:** What is this? Why isn't Zebra-san here?  
  
  
**Prettiest Man Alive:** Matsu, even if i was dying, i would never willingly socialize with the gorilla of a man!  
  
  
**Mothman:** Why are me and Teppei here?  
  
  
**Amemasu:** Yes, I was about to ask the same thing. From what I know, I think it might be for someone's birthday and because Coco's not here, it's probably his and it's suppose to be a surprise because, once again, Coco isn't here.  
  
  
**Prettiest Man Alive:** okay this guy is way smarter than i originally thought.  
  
  
**Mothman:** He does become smart at the most random of times. We were playing Mario Kart a couple days ago and he told me the entire history of it and Mario while beating me.  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** thats really impressive! Toriko can't even stay on the track when we play!  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** thats because sani always uses his feelers to tickle everyone to win. the only people he doesn't do it to is literally everyone else zebra because he said he would rather die rin because youre his sister komatsu because he never plays and coco because hes "poisonous"  
  
  
**Prettiest Man Alive:** i hate that that sentence had no punctuation at all.  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** well suffer im not fixing it  
  
  
**Matsu:** Guys, I think we should get back on the topic of Coco-san's birthday!  
  
  
**Prettiest Man Alive:** indeed! Starjun and Teppei, i need you two to handle the music because you know what he likes. i get decorating duty. Matsu, i need you to make food for the party. Toriko, you are going to help me move his furniture around. Rin, you'll help me with colors.  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** wait why do i need to move stuff?  
  
  
**Prettiest Man Alive:** because im not touching Coco's furniture, so you have to. any other complaints?  
  
  
**Matsu:** No!  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** Nope!  
  
  
**Mothman:** I see no problems.  
**Amemasu:** ^  
  
  
**Prettiest Man Alive:** then let's get going!  
  
don't forget to not tell Coco!  
  
  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** Where did everyone go? It got quiet all of a sudden.  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** what did you miss us?  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** Please don't answer my questions with another question.  
  
  
**Prettiest Man Alive:** don't worry about it, Coco.  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** Fine. I'll be home for a bit, so don't try to talk to me through this until I officially log back on.  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** okay!  
  
  
  
_[Sweet Treat has logged off]_  
  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** so move out?  
  
  
Prettiest Man Alive: of course!  
  
  
  
  
_Rainbow-san - > Matsu_  
  
  
  
  
**Rainbow-san:** Matsu, i already made the cake and stored it in Coco's refrigerator.  
  
  
**Matsu:** When did you make that?  
  
  
**Rainbow-san:** don't worry about it Matsu  
  
  
**Matsu:** O- okay? Thanks for making the cake?  
  
  
**Rainbow-san:** You're welcome!  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** Would anyone like to tell who thought it was a good idea to surprise me when I had a giant bowl of melted Cocoa Power Snow?  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** we didnt know you had that!  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** yeah!  
  
  
**Matsu:** I'll take that off your hands, Coco-san!  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** Thank you, Komatsu.  
  
I would like you to all know I'm not angry, but would probably yell at you guys for a bit for making drop the Cocoa.  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** im really glad we didnt then!  
  
  
**Amemasu:** Why? I can't imagine why.  
  
  
**Prettiest Man Alive:** let's just say that Coco guilt tripping you and giving you a lecture is the equivalent of feeling as if he could never trust you again by worse.  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** it happened to me once when I accidently pulled big brothers hair as a kid and i have never forgotten the feeling.  
  
  
**Mothman:** Dang. Coco, you have to teach me how to do that. Maybe Toriko will finally listen to me.  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** Apologies, Starjun, but you must learn how to do it yourself. That and Toriko rarely listens to me anyway.  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** every time i dont listen to him he gives me a disappointed parental look and i just got to do what he asks.  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** that and he usually gets zebra to call him an idiot so many times Toriko just does it.  
  
  
  
**(Honey Comb has logged on)**  
  
  
  
**Honey Comb:** i have told toriko he's an idiot from the prison more times than i can remember  
  
  
  
_[Honey Comb has logged off]_  
  
  
  
**Mothman:** The perks to being the oldest.  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** Indeed.  
  
  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** I would like to thank everyone for making this an eventful birthday.  
  
  
**Matsu:** You're welcome, Coco-san.  
  
  
**Prettiest Man Alive:** You're welcome  
  
  
**Terry 2.0:** ^  
  
  
**Real Yandere:** ^!  
  
  
**Sweet Treat:** I would like to thank Teppei and Starjun separately for the excellent song choices.  
  
  
**Mothman:** Only the best.  
  
  
**Amemasu:** ^!  
  
  
  
_[Sweet Treat, Prettiest Man Alive, Terry 2.0, Real Yandere, Matsu, Mothman, and Amemasu have logged off]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a drabble of when Sani visited Coco's house and made the cake, so if you like, you can read that too! It's called "Morning Aromas"! I also always welcome comments and kudos.


End file.
